Love At Fisrt Sight
by jeffsxtremebaby
Summary: A hardy boy falls in love - first fic plz tell me how u feel about it cuz i donno if i'm good at writing fics :(
1. Default Chapter

chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ali had come over to her best friends house. "Hi jess wut did u call me for?" ali asked her best friend. "ok i know how much u love the WWE and well ur b-day is tomarrow so i got us 2 front row tickets to RAW!" ali's mouth hung open and she was speechless. jessica waved her hand in front of ali's face. "hello? ali r u ok?" ali burst out screaming and squealing "OMG that means jeff hardy is going to be there" ali was jumping on the furniture. "yeah he's going to be there and ..." ali cut jessica off "omg wut am i gonna wear?" she squealed. "ali ur just going to an arena to see the wwe it's not a big deal" jess said quietly but loud enough for ali to hear. "not a big deal?" ali said annoyed ,"of course it's a big deal lets go to the mall"ali said as she grabbed jessica's arm and pulled her to the car. "y do i have to go?" jessica whined "because i need ur opinion" ali said firmly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the girls were at the mall at a store "how about this cute mini jean skirt with this halter top?" ali asked. jessica looked at her and said "u don't even wear skirts ur a dam tomboy u wear clothes like lita's" jessica was getting annoyed. "yeah ur right i should just act normal" ali smiled. "yeah and besides ali ur the one who's always telling me to be myself in front of guys and i think u should take ur own advice and do that too and besides u dont wanna get hyper and scare jeff" ali glared at jessica "oh shut up jess" she stuck her tongue out. "lets cheak a store thats more u ok?" "fine" so the two went to a different store with ali's fav clothes. ali had such a fun time trying things on. "ali u've practically tried on everything in this store" "well i still wanna look good how about this?" she came out wearing a light blue baby tee which had tigger on it and pants that were tight around her thighs but they flared out at the bottom. "yeah that looks good" jess said because she wanted to leave. "well i'll buy these and the baggy pants" ali replyed. so she went and bought her stuff and she met jessica outside the store and the two girls ate then went home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
at home the girls were chatting. "how should i wear my hair?" ali asked "i donno we'll see tomarrow" jess said "ok fine" ali replyed "well i should go i still have to find wut i'm gonna wear for tomarrow bye ali" "bye" later that night ali layed out everything she was goin to use for the next day and she went to bed early. she didn't want to be tierd for the next day because she didn't want to miss one second of jeff and she didn't wanna look dead. 


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ali woke up the next day and made herself a healthy breakfast and took a shower and got ready, by the time she finished it was time to go to the arena. her and jessica had decided to go early to buy some foam fingers and buy some products.  
  
"wow just think i'm gonna see jeff hardy in an hour" jessica laughed "ur such a freak and so is jeff" she said trying to piss ali off. "hey if we're both freaks doesn't that mean we're made for each other then?" ali asked. jessica just laughed at her again. ali went on a complete jeff hardy shopping spree. finally they went inside, got their seats and the show started.  
  
the fourth match of the night was jeff vs. batista and when he came out ali was cheering non stop. in the end after 15 mins of jeff and batista wrestling around jeff lost. when he got back up, he looked around and saw ali and remembered she had cheered her butt off for the entire match so he smiled at her and ali looked like she was going to faint. "omg did u see that he smiled at me whoooooooo!" ali yelled "ali i think u've gone insane and ur a lil obsessed." "i am not obsessed....ok maybe a lil" jessica looked at ali "ok i am obsessed do u feel better now?" "much better" jessica said. the girls stopped bickering and watched the rest of the show.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
when the show was over ali and jessica went to the parking lot and saw jeff getting into his car then he looked into the mirror and saw ali so he smiled and came out of his car and walked over to ali and jessica but ali pretended not to notice as she opened jessica's door. "hi i noticed u cheering for me a lot tonight" jeff said in his wonderful southern voice. "yeah i'm a fan"ali replyed smiling. jessica looked at jeff and noticed that he was cheaking ali out and the two girls looked at each other and jess gave her the "he's cheaking u out" look. then amy came out and asked jeff if they were all going clubbing and he told her to ask andrew (test). "she seems really nice" ali told jeff, "yeah u and amy would get along fine" he smiled. "uhhhhh" ali said "oh sorry i'm prolly holding u up u prolly need to be somewhere sorry" "no i don't " ali said quickly as she started turning red from the embarassment. then jessica screamed "ali loves u and she's obsessed with u and she would give u her # right now and she would kiss u on the lips" ali went completely red "omg i can't belive she just did that to me" ali thought to herself as her throat tightened and she felt tears begin to form in her eyes she couldn't take it anymore so she ran off crying. "omg i didn't think she'd take it seriously i thought she would've known i was joking around" jess said concerned. "lets go talk to her "jeff replyed concerned as well. "uh no offence but she's prolly gonna be to embarassed and she might run away from u because she prolly thinks that u think that she's retarded now and she's gonna be freaked out of u" jess told him. "well she'll just have to deal with it herself then" so jeff and jessica walked over to ali and he saw her crying on the front steps of the arena. "ali are u alright?" he asked sweetly but also concerned, " leave me alone u prolly think i'm retarded now ." she got up and started to run away but jeff grabbed her lightly by the arm and hugged her and told her to let it all out and told her it was alright. then jeff had to leave so she quickly kissed him on the cheek really fast and when she ran away he noticed she left a peice of paper in his hands and he opened it and on the paper ali had wrote down her phone number and her name so if anyone else answered her phone he could just ask for her. jeff smiled and got into his car and drove off. 


	3. chapter 3

chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ali woke up the next morning to the phone ringing "hello?" she asked sleepily. "ummmm hi is this ali?" said a man. "yes this is she who am i speaking too?" "oh hey ali it's jeff remember last night?" "of course how could i forget me being and idiot and u think i'm a freak and i was stupid to give u my number" "ali it's ok don't worry i don't think ur a freak" "yeah right my ass u don't think im a freak" "i don't, seriously thats y i wanted to ask u if u wanted to go out tonight?" ali just dropped the phone and squealed hoping jeff wouldn't hear it. "omg" jessica said "r u doing the squealy voice that always got me into trouble?" "omg jeff hardy just asked me out!!!!!!!!!!" ali was sqealing and jumping on furniture. jessica picked up the phone and said "hi jeff ali's a lil ummmm hyper right now" "yeah i can hear her nicely" jessica and jeff both laughed. next thing they knew jeff wasn't on the phone and the door knocked and jessica opened it and saw jeff with one of his friends. "wow u travel fast" "i know" jeff said sarcastically, "u know i was on my cell outside ur doorstep." "wow who's this guy" jessica said with a smile "oh this is thomas" thomas smiled and said "hi"jessica and thomas just looked at each other and didn't even blink. then ali said "ok u two lil love birds can stay here but i'm gonna take jeff to the park" then jeff said "ok" so jeff and ali went to the park. after a while of walking around and talking jeff and ali decided to sit down at a bench,so they did. "so jeff..." ali started "how long r u in town for?" she asked looking into jeffs wonderful green eyes "ummm well i'm leaving tomarrow morning" he replyed looking at her and he noticed she turned away quiet and sad. "ali wuts wrong" "huh oh nothing" ali said with a fake smile. Jeff looked at her and said "no something is wrong" "no nothings wrong i'm fine" ali responded "r u upset that i have to leave tomarrow morning?" "yes" ali whispered low "ali if u want y don't u come with me?" "u want me to come?" ali squealed excitedly and jeff noded. "go pack" jeff told ali.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ali was upstairs packing her clothes and jeff was helping and ali kept blushing because jeff was looking at her and giving her that awsome smile of his. just then ali asked jeff, "hey jeff can u empty out that draw?" "sure" jeff told her. so he walked over to the draw and he gave a big smile "wut?" ali asked "hmmmm" jeff picked up a red silky pair of bra and panties and he smiled more "yeah jeff i know u like that" ali then giggled "can i pack this draw?" he asked "sure if it makes u happy" jeff then started to pack the draw after half an hour they finished packing ali's things cuz they had planned that she'd go for one week. jeff and ali stayed up and watched movies and got to know each other better and they fell more and more in love with each other by the second. a few hours later jeff was going to go home but ali grabbed his arm and lightly said "jeff plz stay" jeff turned around and looked into her eyes and he kissed ali passionatly and he said "ok i'll stay with u " so ali and jeff went upstairs and ali changed into her bra and panties of jeffs choice and she layed down and then jeff came out of the washroom and he was in his boxers and they layed down and started to talk about his career later ali put her head on his chest "jeff?" ali asked "yah" "wut do u look for in a girl?" jeff looked down at her and said "everything that u are" jeff told her. ali looked into jeffs emerald eyes and kissed him. "ok well we need some rest because tomarrow is going to be a long day so get some sleep baby" ali just noded and put her head back down on jeffs chest and she fell asleep. 


	4. chapter 4

chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning ali woke up extra early and got ready and made jeff some breakfast in bed. "jeff honey wake up" she whispered "huh, wut?" jeff said tierd. ali giggled "jeff wake up i made u some breakfast" she told him this time shaking him at the same time. jeff sat up and saw the breakfast and smiled "looks good" he told ali. she smiled and said "hope u enjoy it" " i know i will" jeff told her and he began to eat.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
10 mins later jeff had finished eating his breakfast. "jeff u better get ready we need to leave in an hour" "ok hon" he said as he got up to go take a shower and do his morning routine. half an hour later he finished and he came downstairs. "ok i'm done." jeff told her and they went outside put there luggage in the trunk of his car and they left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 hours later they arrived at the arena and jeff led ali inside. "hi jeff" trish waved and smiled "oh hey trish" he replyed " ummmm jeff who's she?" " oh ali this is trish..." "i know who she is jeff" ali said as she remembered the time trish kissed him on tv " well anyway trish this is ali she's my girlfriend" "oh she is she doesn't look like she's good enough for u jeff" trish said as ali glared at her "jeff i think i'd be a better girlfriend" ali kept glaring at trish and trish just laughed at ali and jeff didn't say a word "jeff can we go now?" ali said trying to ignore trish and not try to attack her "no jeffy doesn't wanna leave he loves me" then ali couldn't take it anymore she started to beat on trish and she punched trish with everything she had and jeff had to prie ali off trish because she was so pissed. trish just grabed her jaw " bitch!" she screamed at ali " bye jeff i'll see u later without her" trish continued then walked off. jeff just watched trish walk off and ali saw it and became more upset "let me guess u want me to be like her well too bad i'm not going to" with that said ali left all pissed off  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on in the locker room ali sat on the couch still upset and jeff came into the room and trish followed. trish looked at ali then looked back at jeff and said "jeffy wutcha wanna do?" she asked as if SHE was his gurlfriend. jeff looked at ali and she just stood up and left the room."im so mad at him" ali whispered quietly. all of a sudden ali bumped into a red headed girl "oh i'm so sorry" ali said as she looked up "oh hi amy" ali smiled "hey ali wheres jeff?"she asked politely "he's off screwing trish next time u see him tell him i'm going back home and our relationship is over and i never wanna hear from him again!" ali said and she walked off and hitched a ride with bubba ray and he was going back to the hotel so he dropped her off at ali's house and she said a thanks to him and went inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile jeff was sitting down in his hotel room after his match and amy (lita) had told him ali's message and he'd been depressed as soon as he heard it. Then there was a sudden knock on his door and he was hoping it was ali as he opened the door he saw trish standing in front of him and she was in bra and panties as well as she had 2 glasses and shampain. "trish ali just broke up with me i don't wanna do anything" he told her "jeffy come on it's only a drink and besides i'll be a better girlfriend than her" "wut the, wut do u mean I"LL, i'm sorry but i still love ali and i want her back i don't want to start anything with u" then jeff started to close the door but she stopped him and she made herself in and she led him to the bed and she jumped on him as she did this jeff struggled to get her off of him "trish get off!" he yelled "no jeffy i know u want me" trish said as she kissed his neck. then all of a sudden ali came through the door " jeff i'm sorry i think we need to talk things ou....." she paused and said "oh i should've known u two were doing something" "no wait ali it's not wut u think!" jeff yelled after her and he got up and ran after ali because she'd left "jeff leave me alone if u didn't love me u should've said that before i got hurt like this" ali screamed and ran away crying. Amy heard all the fighting and came out of her room and said "jeffrey nero hardy!for all the years i've known u i didn't think ali was telling the truth but u are a cheat" with that said she went back into her room and she slammed the door in jeffs face and he didn't go bak to his hotel room instead he goes to shannons room and asks if he could stay there which he did. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"hey jeff wake up" shannon said quietly. "huh shan it's only 9 in the morning let me sleep" jeff said completely tierd "no it's about ali" "WHAT! did something happen to her?" jeff said worried "no" shannon told him quietly "oh thanks for freaking me out shan" jeff said annoyed " jeff wut the hell is happening between u and ali i didn't think u were a cheat and i've known u for our entire lives" shannon said upset " shan i'm not cheating on her" jeff replyed and told shannon the whole story "ohhhhhhhhh so this is all a misunderstanding" "yes shan" "i take it ali's not listening to u" " well i find it hard for her to listen when all she does is run away all the time and she caught trish on top of me" jeff told his best friend "ouch i'd hate to be in ur position but i'll help u out, how about today at 2 i go and talk to ali at that new coffee shop ok man?" "ok thanks shan u really are an awsome friend" "i know i am jeff i know i am" the both of them laughed and got up to start their morning routines.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ring....ring... ali picked up her phone "hello?" "hey ali it's shannon" "oh hey wuts up?' "ummm nothing much, hey listen wanna go to that new coffee shop that opened at 2?" "huh y?" "just wondering cuz all the guys are going out and i have nothing to do" "oh ok i'll go with u" "thanks ali " "your welcome" "ok see ya then " "ok bye shan" "bye" ali hung up and and got ready   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ali sat at one of the tables in the coffee shop,waiting for shannon. Finally he came and sat in front of ali and began to speak "hey ali" "hi shan when we were talking on the phone it sounded like u wanted to talk about something to me. do u need to tell me something?" "ummm yeah it's about jeff" shnnon said then looked at ali and she had the "i don't wanna talk about him" look then ali said "shan if it's about jeff u can tell that stupid ass i don't wanna talk to him ever or ever see him for that matter" then shannon says "ali jeff isn't cheating on u" "oh yeah right u expect me to believe that when i caught trish on top of him half naked right shannon" "ali if u would just let jeff tell u what really happened then u'd see that he does love u and that he isn't cheating on u" "w/e shannon u know wut guys lie a lot so w/e u can go back to jeff and tell him he lost me a long time ago"  
then ali got up and she left the coffee shop all pissed off so shannon decided to leave and tell jeff wut happened   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
when shannon arrived at jeffs house jeff was sitting on the couch watching tv. "hey jeff" "oh hey shannon your here so early wut happened?" shannon looked at jeff and said " well as soon as i said it was about u she got all pissed off and said that i could tell that stupid ass as in u jeff that ali doesn't want to talk to u or even see u and i told her u werent' cheating and ali said that she didn't believe it because she caught u half naked with trish and i told her that if she would just talk to u then u'd tell her wut really happened and that she'd see that u do love her and u aren't cheating on her and she said w/e guys lie and she also said u can go back to jeff and tell him he lost me a long time ago and then she got up and stormed out of the coffee shop" jeff looked very upset and depressed "great the woman i love is gone" jeff went upstairs and said "shan i'm going upstairs sorry but i need to think about things" "ok" shannon replyed so he left and jeff went upstairs. 


	6. chapter 6

chapter 6  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jeff went upstairs and brought out a box that he had made and it had photo's of Ali and Jeff together and they even got photo's from the day that they said to each other that they loved one another. Jeff looked at the photo's quietly and put them away and he heard a knock on his door. He went downstairs and opened the door to see Ali standing there, "Ali!" Jeff said happily as Ali just looked at him. She pushed herself in and she said "Don't get too happy i'm just hear to pick up my cd that u borrowed while we were still together" Jeff quietly went and got the cd and he gave it to her. "Thank you. bye" Ali said with no emotion and she turned to leave. "Ali wait! can we go somewhere to talk about all of this please" Ali looked into Jeff's begging eyes. "Fine" she said with no emotion once again  
  
Jeff took ali to the porch of his house and he saw a beautiful sunset, "I remember when we used to watch these together" he said sadly "Jeff nothing you say can bring me back to you i felt bad after what happened and i go to try to talk to you and wut to i see hmmmmm lets think YOU AND TRISH HALF NAKED TOGETHER!!!!!" Ali said angrily "You know jeff i'm not changing my decision and stop trying to get your stupid friends to talk to me i don't ever want to see you in my life again" she walked out and left jeff to sit there all alone watching the sun going down and he thought about all those good times him and her had.  
  
A few days later ali's friend Megan came over to see ali and Megan was pissed off. "ali you know you love him y the hell are you being such a bitch to him" "i caught him half naked with trish in bed how the hell do u think i feel" ali started to cry and Megan said "ali you really need to talk to jeff seriously i know the guys took him to a bar to get over you but go and see if he'll sit and talk to you" "ok" ali said slowly so she got up went to her room and dressed up all cutely.Meanwhile at the bar jeff was sitting down and a young girl came by and said "hi can i sit here" "oh sure" jeff said sweetly. the girl smiled and her name was stacey. stacey and jeff started talking and they got into a talk about ali and jeff said everything that happened and stacey looked at him with sympathy and just as ali finally came to the bar and she saw jeff ,stacey had kissed him and ali ran out crying she told Megan everything that happened and megan asked if she was sure it was jeff ali said she was 100% sure it was jeff so megan went down to the club and jeff was giving her an attitude " oh sorry i didn't see her here i was a lil busy" then he looked at stacey and smiled "omg jeff i can't belive you" "megan i gave ali a chance to talk" "jeff she came here because i finally convinced her now your going to see her or i'll be pissed!" stacey quickly wrote down her number on a peice of paper and she said "if it doesn't work out call me jeffrey" she quickly kissed him and jeff left with megan. As soon as they arrived at ali's house jeff heard that ali was crying upstairs. He went upstairs and said "ali i'm sorry i didn't see you at the bar" he knelt down beside her and she quickly responded, "it doesn't matter anymore i saw you kissing that girl" jeff looked down and saw that ali was hurt "ali you hurt me too you know that?" ali started to cry harder as soon as she heard that and jeff couldn't take it anymore he hugged her lightly and tryed to calm her down ali ended up falling asleep on jeff's chest and he lay her in her bed and he went downstairs and slept on the couch. 


	7. chapter 7

chapter 7  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
the next morning ali awoke and she went downstairs and saw jeff on the couch and she looked on the coffee table and saw a note it said,  
dear ali,  
i know your a lil mad at me right now but you hurt me too.  
i told you before nothing was happening with me and trish and ali your the only girl   
i want. i love you with all my heart. when i wake up i hope you'll talk to me about   
all thats happened cuz i want us to get through this and i want us to be together again.  
i love you sweetheart nothing will ever change that and the only reason y i kissed stacey was  
because i've been very confused and emotional about everything thats happened so ali i think we   
need to have a long talk about everything. i love u just remember that, i'll always love you  
yours truely, jeff  
ours truely, this life  
  
ali put the note down and looked over at him and she saw that jeff had a rose in his hand and ali started to tear up. jeff woke up and looked at her, "hey wuts wrong?" he asked her with great concern in his voice, ali was silent and she walked away. she went to her room and called megan and ali read the note to megan "ali i think you and jeff really really need to have a serious talk about your relationship" megan advised her "yeah well it's a lil hard when you've caught him in bed with trish and her acting like his girlfriend in front of my face and he's there and he doesn't stop anything he lets it continue" "ali she was just trying to get into your head don't worry about her jeff loves u and only you, he said he wants to be with you, ali, don't you trust jeff?" "it's a lil hard seeing as wuts been happening recently in our lives" "well" said megan "i suggest that you go downstairs and talk to him and if your feeling ok later on we'll go shopping ok ali?" "ok fine i'll talk to him. thanks megan your the best" "well i just hope your relationship with jeff turns out to be ok anyway i gotta go but good luck ali" "ok thanks" "welcome" "ok bye" "bye" the girls hung up and ali went back downstairs to talk to jeff about their relationship 


	8. chapter 8

chapter 8  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ali walked in and jeff was sitting on the couch. "hi" ali said quietly "hey" jeff says quietly as well. "y were u in bed with her?" "i..." ali cut him off really fast "i should've known i mean a wwe superstar with just a normal girl i doubt that would ever really work out i mean obviously u want someone like trish" jeff looked at ali and he saw she was very upset and she was tearing up. jeff stood up slowly and he walked over to ali and he huged her and said "ali i only love u, i only love u, she just wanted to get into ur head i promise u" she looked into those irresistable emerald green eyes and could see he was hurting. Ali started to cry and she huged jeff and quickly kissed his cheek "jeff i'm sorry" she said while she sniffed. jeff held her close and said "i love u i could never do anything like that" he kissed ali passionatly and led her to the bedroom. he layed her down on the bed and they kissed more passionatly. ali took jeff's shirt off quickly then shortly after she took off his pants and boxers. she kept kissing him and she gave lil kisses on his perfectly sculpted chest. jeff kept kissing ali and he slowly undressed her. "wait a sec jeff" ali said then she looked into his eyes and said "i have to call megan" "ok" ali picked up the phone and dialed megans number and she said "hey megan maybe we can go to the mall tomarrow because ummmm jeff and i are going to be busy tonight ok well bye" ali hung up and she turned her attention back onto jeff she giggled and for about 3 hours jeff was chasing ali all over the house and finally they ended up making love for the entire night.  
  
The next day ali woke up to the sun shining on her face and she groaned "mmmm jeff?" ali looked up and jeff was gone. she was alone in the bed. she looked around the room and everything seemed so peaceful. all of a sudden jeff came in with breakfast for ali and flowers, "awwww how sweet" ali gave him a kiss "good morning sweetie this is for giving me another chance and trusting me again" jeff gave her a kiss and said "i hope u like ur breakfast" then ali said "i will, i always loved ur cooking" she looked around and got up and jeff asked, "where are u going? do u need anything sweetie pie?" "huh oh no i'll eat first then i'll have a shower" she ate her breakfast and complemented jeff many times. she finally go into the shower and took only 15 mins. When she came out she decided she would wear black flared pants and a tank top she made that had jeffs lil logo on it. she put her wet blonde hair up in a high ponytail and jeff came in and put his hands on her waist "you look good" he kissed her "thanks romeo" she giggled "your welcome juliet" jeff winked and smiled at her. ali just blushed. "jeffy wanna go to the mall with me and megan?" "huh let me guess so i can carry all your shopping bags?" jeff asked "no maybe i'll buy something i can wear later on tonight" she gave jeff a seductive smile. he smiled as well and said ok i'll go" ali giggled and they left to meet megan at the mall. 


End file.
